


You Should Be Here

by RussianKatsudon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, How Do I Tag, Song fic, you should be here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianKatsudon/pseuds/RussianKatsudon
Summary: It's one of those moments that have Patton’s name written all over it.





	You Should Be Here

Logan was standing on the porch, leaning forward on the railing. His gaze shifted around Emile's front yard. Remy and Emile were showing off the engagement band on Emile's finger. Roman was catching up with Thomas. They hadn't really seen much of each other since their careers took them down different paths, Thomas sticking with musicals and theater and Roman getting more movie roles and TV show appearances. Thomas was married and had few daughters now. Roman had been in a long term relationship for the past few years. Missy and Deceit were introduced to each other through Pranks. Virgil was balancing a toddler on his hip and pushing a stroller back and forth with a crying baby inside it. 

Logan was very close to Emile and he at least spoke most of the people here every couple weeks. Still, there was Thomas who Logan hadn't talked to since High School and Roman who didn't really talk anyone from his old social group (he simply hadn't had much time). Missy and Logan hadn't had any communication since their falling out a few years back but they stayed peaceful for Remy and Emile's sake. Deceit and Logan worked together but she wasn't really the social sort, neither was Virgil.

The sun was shinning and clouds covered it so it was too bright. A gentle breeze went by, rustling through Logan's hair. Virgil shouted something to Deceit about burning the food because she was supposed to be manning the barbecue but kept getting distracted by Missy's flirting. 

It's one of those scenes were you just have to stop and take it in. One of those moments that seem so precious and you want to drink up every detail so you don't forget.

To Logan, this was one of those almost perfect moments. Almost. It was lacking one thing, one person; Patton.

He should be here.

He should be here, fawning of Emile's ring and asking Remy for details about how he asked and what Emile's reaction was. 

It was just one those moments that have Patton's name written all over it. With all the family and friends around. Even they ones Logan hadn't seen in forever. And everyone was smiling and having a good time. 'Yeah,' Logan thought, 'Patton shouldn't have to miss this.'

He'd be taking way to many picture on his phone. Of Emile and Remy, of the ring, of Thomas's little girls, and Virgil's little ones. He'd show 'em off to everyone in his family back east and maybe some random strangers in the park.

Everyone told Logan that Patton was in a better place now and Logan would be in a better place too if he could see Patton's face. Watch him coo at Virgil's newborn and excitedly listen to Roman and Thomas talk about their recent roles. 

Patton love would a moment like this and he'd all about what was happening right here right now. 

It was just one those moments that have Patton written all over it and if Logan could have one wish; It would be that Patton wouldn't have to miss this.


End file.
